


Rose Red

by N_Moonbreeze



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Moonbreeze/pseuds/N_Moonbreeze
Summary: He wants it and that's fineSo it was and so it will always beHe wants it and that's the customWhatever he wants he gets





	Rose Red

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one too was published first on AFF, and it's actually my first ever complete Suju fic! So, be gentle haha. Please do leave kudos or a comment if you liked it~ Ps. Lyrics are translated to English from Rammstein's Rosenrot song

 

 

_He wants it and that's fine_   
_So it was and so it will always be_   
_He wants it and that's the custom_   
_Whatever he wants he gets_

 

The minute Kyuhyun had driven by the small, quaint village, he had known it was the one. Small, traditional houses, few shops for food and other necessities, a couple of bars and a small movie theater. People using bikes rather than cars, children running free on the streets, not being afraid of getting run over. This would be the perfect place to write his next novel.

He had bought a small house at the edge of the village, and settled in. Soon he became acquainted with his neighbors, as they were the friendly, albeit curious sort one expected to find on the countryside. One day his new friends were taking him to town to introduce him to the owner of the only restaurant, when he encountered the most beautiful human he had ever seen. The petite man with a delicate face and the deepest, most soulful almond eyes walked past him on the main street. As Kyuhyun watched the stranger stride by, giving him a small smile and a flick of his fluffy auburn hair as he passed, he somehow missed the scornful glances his companions threw at him. Kyuhyun walked backwards a few paces to watch the beautiful stranger for a while longer, until he was dragged by his sleeve to the restaurant.

“What was that for?” he asked annoyed by his friends’ actions, rubbing his forearm.

“That guy you just saw, he’s bad news. Steer clear from him okay?” one of them said sternly while the others held his gaze.

“Him? Did we just see the same person? That petite, beautiful man, he’s supposed to be bad news?” Kyuhyun was baffled by this unexpected change in their attitudes. “Is it because he’s gay or something? Because I know it can be an issue with some- “

“It has nothing to do with his sexuality, or his looks. He just… uh, never mind. Just don’t talk to him, okay?”

Kyuhyun wanted to argue further, but kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t very wise to anger people over nothing in a small village like this.

 

* * *

 

 

Staying away from the strange man was easier said than done. Now every time Kyuhyun visited the center of the village, he was bound to bump into him. The baker’s, the book shop, or just in the middle of the street. And every time he would give him the same small smile. Kyuhyun had started to notice the others’ reactions to the man as well. They varied from worried or anxious to borderline hostile. However, the beautiful stranger never said anything to them, just walked away with his head held down.

When Kyuhyun finally encountered him on one of the benches along the main road, reading a book, his curiosity finally got the better of him. He sat down next to him.

“What are you reading?”

The man raised his gaze from the book and gave him his usual smile. Although it seemed even more beautiful now up close.

“The complete works of Goethe. He’s my favorite European author by far.”

“But…isn’t that in German, not Korean?”

“Yes, it is. I studied German in college. Call it a hobby of mine” he smiled again, closing his book and turning his attention to Kyuhyun. The other man’s eyes were like deep wells that you could drown yourself into, his smooth skin like the first snowfall of winter.

Kyuhyun felt flustered and could feel heat rising to his cheeks.

“I-I…Look, I think it sounds silly, but I have seen you around lately and you seem very interesting and I would like to get to know you better and I don’t even know your name- “

Kyuhyun’s rambling was silenced by a long, slender finger on his lips.

His heart started beating faster.

“My name is Kim Ryeowook, and I would like to get to know you too.”

The strange excitement of getting to know the man’s name made him feel dizzy, and suddenly there was nothing else in the world except for Ryeowook’s smiling face.

“Cho Kyuhyun” he managed to choke out.

 

* * *

 

 

The next weeks were filled nothing but Ryeowook. Kyuhyun got up early in the morning and ran to Ryeowook’s place where the other would make breakfast and chat with him. He told him that he was a music composer who sold his pieces from home to big companies in Seoul, so he had the same kind of working pace as Kyuhyun.

Except that Kyuhyun didn’t work on his book. Not anymore. It lay forgotten, as Kyuhyun now wanted to spend every waking hour getting know his captivating new friend. They walked together for miles at a time. They told each other everything: Kyuhyun about his brush of death caused by a drunk driver, Ryeowook about his cruel childhood and deceased parents. Sometimes they cried together and comforted each other, sitting under the big trees along the riverbend. Kyuhyun felt connected to the man unlike to any other person in his life. He forgot about his friends, who tried calling him several times a week, and soon even his own family, who had gotten accustomed to him calling at least once a day. He was just happy that this gorgeous man wanted to share his life with him. His friends' warnings were a distant memory, and Ryeowook had done nothing to prove them right. On the contrary, he was probably the gentlest person he had ever met, and he had never heard a single bad word from him concerning any of the villagers.

However, the memories of their first encounter were about to resurface. A month after Kyuhyun had moved into the village, he decided to take Ryeowook on a date. He didn’t call it a proper date, he didn’t have the courage to yet, yet he did everything like a proper dating partner would: opened all doors for him, paid for the movie tickets and the dinner, held his hand as they were watching the movie or switching venues. To his relief, Ryeowook seemed to absolutely adore everything that happened that night, smiling widely the whole time and giggling in delight as Kyuhyun fed him a piece of fried squid during their dinner. And as they were walking towards one of the bars, wanting to drink a glass of wine before going home, Ryeowook was content to let Kyuhyun wrap an arm around him.

People sitting in the bar were not as content as Ryeowook, to say the least. When they entered the bar, there was a small lull in the conversation, which then turned into whispers and hisses and angry glares towards the couple. Kyuhyun suddenly felt very concerned, ready to leave the place even just for Ryeowook’s sake, but the other seemed to ignore the atmosphere completely and ordered them two glasses of red wine. They found a quiet table for two at the corner of the bar, and Ryeowook was able to guide Kyuhyun back to a comfortable conversation. Enjoying the wine, they soon started to giggle amongst themselves like tipsy young couples in love do, and Kyuhyun couldn’t hold back any longer. He reached to caress the other’s cheek tenderly.

“You are so beautiful. How on earth did you manage to make your way into my heart so easily?” he asked softly and Ryeowook blushed sweetly under his touch.

Suddenly a loud bang made everyone turn their heads towards the center of the bar. A silver-haired man had risen from his chair so suddenly that it had toppled backwards. His beer glass lay knocked over on the table. Said man was breathing heavily and glaring daggers at the couple.

“You fucking _bastard_ think you have the right the just sit there like you’ve done nothing wrong” he snarled. Other men beside him seemed to try and get him sit down, saying that he was drunk and that it wasn’t worth the trouble. Obviously, he wasn’t listening. For the first time that night, Ryeowook looked frightened and Kyuhyun grew more and more worried by the second.

“You little snake! You murdered my brother and now you’re sitting there, seducing your next victim like nothing happened. I should kill you where you stand!” he shouted, grasping the edge of the table. Ryeowook’s eyes filled with tears and Kyuhyun stood up, gathering the smaller man in his arms.

“Don’t talk to him like that!”

“Hyukjae please, you know it was an accident! I would have saved Donghae, but I couldn’t swim, I - “

“Shut up you little shit! You drowned him in that stupid lake!”

“No! How can you say that!? I loved your brother, I could never hurt him!” Ryeowook sobbed pitifully, his small frame shaking in Kyuhyun’s hold. The taller man turned to face this new guy, Hyukjae.

“Are you even listening to yourself? Look at him, he’s terrified of you! I didn’t know your brother, and I’m sorry for your loss, but no way in hell a person this small and gentle could have done such horrible things!”

“He didn’t need to physically force him, he bewitched Donghae! He is a witch, a demon!” Hyukjae screamed, looking like a man possessed himself. The other men restrained him, as he was about to launch himself at Ryeowook. Kyuhyun would have fought with him, but the urge to keep Ryeowook safe was stronger. He took the other by hand and started to lead his frightened date towards the door.

“I want nothing to do with psychos who believe in witches and bullshit like that. Get yourself checked into a mental hospital” he threw at the furious man, stepping outside.

They walked in silence, hand in hand, until they were at Ryeowook’s door. Ryeowook let them in and being finally away from the prying eyes and hateful people, threw himself to Kyuhyun, and wept against his shirt. Kyuhyun led them to sit on the couch and stroked the other one’s hair as he let it all out. Gradually, his sobs started to seize. Kyuhyun grasped his shoulder more tightly.

“How can they be like this to you? How can there be so much hatred? What happened here Ryeowook?” he questioned the other, while still touching his arms and hair to comfort him. Ryeowook swallowed audibly and began to tell.

“It happened half a year ago. I had dated Donghae for a few months and we were so happy together. I always pictured myself having a future with him, living here together, maybe adopting a few kids… He just made me feel so happy” he hiccupped, and Kyuhyun gave him a small kiss on the forehead. He knew exactly what Ryeowook was talking about: he was experiencing the same feeling towards Ryeowook right now.

“One day, we went to the lake to have a picnic. We were drinking wine and eating the snacks I had prepared. Then at some point, I went to wet my feet in the warm waters and saw some beautiful waterlilies further in the lake. I sighed and said to myself how unfortunate I was not to be able to swim, because those waterlilies would’ve looked beautiful in a vase on my dining room table. Donghae hugged me from the back, and whispered, _I can get them for you_. I laughed at it a bit and told him that he was being silly, that there was no real need to get them. I walked towards the set-up we had for the picnic, when I heard a splash. Donghae had stripped down to his boxers in record time and was swimming towards the flowers. I shouted at him, _turn back you fool, come back this instant_ , because I knew that even though he loved to goof around, he could get quite careless. I was worried, but then I saw him plucking the flowers and waving them at me. He was going to be fine. But then, just twenty meters from the shore, he started to seize and flail his arms. I stood there frozen, not being able to help him. He was supposed to be an expert swimmer, and here he was drowning in front of my eyes! I scrambled to call the emergency number, but they couldn’t get there soon enough. A muscle spasm in the leg, they said, that he lost the control of his leg for a few seconds and swallowed enough water in that time to get panicked and, and….”

Now Ryeowook was sobbing again, his knees drawn up to his chin. Kyuhyun held him close, feeling the other’s helplessness and sorrow as if it were his own.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you too Kyuhyun” he heard a muffled plea. Kyuhyun kissed his cheek which was wet with tears.

“It’s okay, I’m here for you now, and I won’t be going anywhere. Nothing’s going to happen to me. And I will protect you from the others,“ he whispered to the other’s ear. Ryeowook lifted his head a bit, wiping his tears.

“You promise?”

God, how could one man be so beautiful?

“I promise” he answered, and seeing the hopeful smile on Ryeowook’s lips, he had his final meltdown, and closed the small distance between them. Ryeowook was slightly taken aback but responded to the kiss anyway. Ryeowook tasted like everything he had imagined and more, his lips were soft, and he hummed contently into the kiss. Kyuhyun was on cloud nine, and when they pulled apart, Ryeowook’s cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling, he spoke the words that were already clear as day to them.

“I love you so _much_.”

 

* * *

 

 

After getting Ryeowook to be his lover, the world around him seemed so much more beautiful to Kyuhyun. Or maybe it was just reflecting Ryeowook’s beauty, because the petite man never left his side now Kyuhyun had promised to protect him. Some days they would just lay on the bed for hours, just talking and kissing. And even though Kyuhyun’s body burned with desire every time Ryeowook touched him, he held himself back because he would have rather died than forced himself on the other. Every smile and gesture made him feel like the happiest man on earth.

One day they were walking along the river, which seemed to be one of Ryeowook’s favorite sites in the villages. They were walking silently hand in hand, just content to listen to the sounds of nature. But suddenly Ryeowook stilled his steps and turned to look at an old apple tree. Kyuhyun stopped as well, following his gaze.

“What is it love?”

“I just remembered something…Nah, forget it. It’s long in the past” he dismissed the subject, but the look in his eyes told another story. Kyuhyun squeezed his hand.

“You know that you can tell me everything and anything, right?” Ryeowook nodded slowly and turned once again towards the tree. After a while, he began speaking in a quiet voice.

“You probably wondered why Hyukjae was so mad at me. I mean, yes, I guess he could blame me for his brother’s death, because I was there when it happened, but… Well, he called me those awful names. That I was a witch and stuff like that…” he trailed off for a minute. Kyuhyun let out a hum of acknowledgement, preferring not to remember the unfortunate encounter at the bar. That man had been a total lunatic.

“I guess you can call it superstition and miserable coincidences, all balled up together. See, my hair color is not the most natural one, right? What’s worse, I was born like this, I haven’t dyed it or anything. That alone made the older villagers think that I was some kind freak. Donghae and his brother made fun of them, protecting me from their stares and telling me that it was them, not me who were weird” Ryeowook chuckled to himself at this.

“We used to be close friends we three, even before I fell in love with Donghae. That seems so far away… Nevertheless, that superstition has something to do with the next point.”

“It was a couple of months before me and Donghae got together. I was here, sitting under this very same apple tree. And just like the first time we spoke to each other - “ he smiled at Kyuhyun “- I suddenly felt someone sitting next to me. It was Sungmin, one of the boys from the village. With a cute smile on his handsome face he began to flirt with me as usual. He had this big crush on me, and was always were nice towards me, even though I turned him down. He was playfully asking me to give up my love for Donghae and get together with him instead. I tried to reject him as nicely as I could but gradually got more and more frustrated with him, and finally said that, _Sungmin, there’s nothing you can do to make me love you as I love Donghae_. I remember his face still, he looked like a kicked puppy. But then, he glanced at this apple tree, and his face lit up again. He said, _Ryeowook, did you know that apple blossoms symbolize love? That’s why I’m going to get you one!_ With that he started to climb the tree, ignoring my shouts and pleas for him to come down. It looked so dangerous, even though I knew that he was good with sports. When he had made his way to the top, he reached for a branch with particularly big blossom, and…and!” Ryeowook had grown more and more agitated as he told the story. Automatically, Kyuhyun had gathered him in his arms, his heart clenching as a familiar wetness started to dampen his shirt.

“He fell down Kyu…He fell down and broke his neck! Right here, at my feet…I couldn’t save him, I couldn’t save Donghae…I’m cursed, and Hyukjae knows it too! I’m cursed and useless and I should just leave before-“ Kyuhyun cut him off with a desperate kiss, while stroking Ryeowook’s cheek. This was probably why the loss of Donghae still hurt him so much. To have such similar conditions… His heart ached for the poor man, who had suffered so much in his short life.

“Don’t ever say those things again. You are not useless, and you are certainly not cursed. I’m alive, aren’t I? They were fools to do reckless things for love, and it’s not your fault. And the villagers are morons to spin old wives' tales based on a few accidents and a quirky hair colour” he said adamantly and kissed Ryeowook once more for good measure. His petite lover moaned into the kiss and let himself relax in his arms.

“Forget about them all, okay? Forget about the past. You have me now. Everything’s going to be alright.”

 

In the end they had decided to return to Kyuhyun’s home once again. Ryeowook barely spend any time at his own house anymore. Not that Kyuhyun minded: he already planned on moving together with his lover. Once inside, they settled on the sofa to watch a silly movie, eating snack while the sun slowly went down outside. Halfway through the movie, Kyuhyun felt a small hand on his thigh and looked at Ryeowook, who had a pink hue on his cheeks.

“I was wondering… We have been together for a while know, and I don’t know if you…I mean, only if you want to…”

Kyuhyun pulled his bumbling lover on his lap, resting his hands on his hips.

“What are you trying to say love?”

Ryeowook blushed even more, and kept his gaze lowered.  
“ I just thought it would be nice, if we…” he trailed a slender finger down Kyuhyun neck and chest, biting his lip nervously. It shouldn’t have looked as seductive as it did, but Kyuhyun gulped hard at these tiny gestures. Was Ryeowook really suggesting what he thought he was?

Ryeowook leaned in closer and hovered his lips over Kyuhyun’s.

“I want you Kyu… I want to be yours, now and forever” he whispered and rocked his hips slowly against his lover’s. Kyuhyun hissed and gripped his hips tighter.

“Oh God, you don’t even know how much I want you” he growled and pulled the other into a searing kiss.

*

The otherwise quiet house was filled that night with high-pitched cries, sweet moans and rhythmic panting as Kyuhyun made love to his beautiful boyfriend. Every delicious sound he made, every scratch he drew on his back and every passionate kiss they shared made him feel like the happiest man on earth. He felt dizzy, his heart was breaking out of ribcage. And when they both had reached their climax, Kyuhyun just laid there staring into the bottomless wells of his lover’s eyes. He was truly drowning, and he didn’t even care. Loving Ryeowook, and feeling loved in return, was the only thing that mattered anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kyukyu, let’s go hiking on the hills today!”

They had been holed up in Kyuhyun’s home all day yesterday, making love more times than Kyuhyun could count. Ryeowook was better than anything he could have dreamed of, and to be honest, if he had asked Kyuhyun to fetch the moon from the sky, he probably would have. Taking a little hiking trip in the gorgeous autumn weather was a small feat to accomplish.

They set out to walk on top of a nearby rocky hill, with a steep edge on one side. It had a marvelous view over the village, and many beautiful flowers bloomed around the edges. Kyuhyun watched as Ryeowook skipped happily ahead. He would never get tired of watching the beautiful man, especially when he was this delighted.

It took less than an hour to reach the highest point. At the top, they just rested sitting on the grass, watching as birds flew by.

_“A girl saw a little rose_  
_It bloomed there in bright heights_  
_She asked her sweetheart_  
 _if he could fetch it for her”_

Kyuhyun turned towards his lover, who sang sweetly in some foreign language.

“That one those Goethe guy’s poems again? German still sounds so weird to me. How you learned it, I will never know”.

Ryeowook laughed and shook his head.

“Not by Goethe, but it’s inspired by him. I wrote it a while back after I had read one of his stories. It’s about a couple sitting on a hill like this” he explained, and stood up, walking closer to the edge to see the village better.

“Oh, Kyuhyun! Look at that!”

Kyuhyun turned to look where his lover was pointing at. On a small ledge, which was protruding out of the hill’s rocky side, was a gorgeous red rose, growing alone and swaying in the wind.

“Oh, it’s so beautiful! Growing in such a harsh environment…” Kyuhyun smiled at his lover’s enthusiasm.

“A bit like you, isn’t it?” he asked, kissing Ryeowook’s cheek. His lover smiled, turning to look at him.

“Kyuhyun,

**_will you get it for me?”_ **

Kyuhyun’s eyes were glued to the bottomless brown wells. The depths were swirling, Ryeowook’s sweet voice ringing in his ears.

“Sure thing,” he smiled “but only if you sing to me more”. Ryeowook smiled back at him, and while Kyuhyun was preparing to climb down, his lover’s sweet voice resonated in the air again.

_"The boy climbs the mountain in torment_  
_He doesn't really care about the view_  
_Only the little rose is on his mind_  
 _He brings it to his sweetheart"_

Like it was the easiest task in the world, Kyuhyun threw his legs over the edge of the hill, lowering himself carefully on the ledge. The rose wasn’t very well rooted, so it was easy to pluck it. Grinning at his success, he waved the flower at Ryeowook.

“Got it!”

The beautiful man smiled at him.

_"At his boots, a stone breaks_  
_It doesn't want to be on the cliff anymore_  
_And a scream lets everyone know_  
 _Both are falling to the ground"_

***Crunch***

Kyuhyun only had a second to look down, before he started to fall. Scared out of mind, he looked up to see his lover. Ryeowook was still smiling. It was the most beautiful smile of all.

And as Kyuhyun fell, he was happy.

As soon as he saw Kyuhyun’s body hit the ground, and his skull smashed open, Ryeowook jumped off the hill, and glided gracefully towards his mangled body. Kyuhyun's right hand was still clutching the red rose.

“Thank you Kyu, that was very kind of you. You gave me another year to live” he smiled down on the body, leaning towards Kyuhyun. With one final look in his unseeing eyes, Ryeowook gave a kiss on his lips, sucking the life essence out of the foolish young man who had called him a lover.

Returning to the village, Ryeowook knew he had no time to waste. It had been easier to harvest in a village like this, where the people were easy to trust, unlike in a big city where everyone was suspicious of each other. But he had chosen a village too small and would hate to burn it to the ground for self-preservation. So when he had returned to his house, he started packing immediately. He had taken the red rose with him and planned to crease it and put it in the book with the others when he had the time. It was a silly bit of sentimentality, but everyone needed something to remind them of the humanity they once possessed.

It didn’t take long for Ryeowook to gather the necessary things for quick travelling. He took the money from Kyuhyun’s now abandoned wallet, his flower book and some spare clothes. The rest of it was expendable. By the time the villagers had started to wonder where the smoke was coming from, and why the young couple was missing, Ryeowook already sat in a train going towards the northern border. Leafing through the leather-bound book, the smiled as his slender fingers traced the dried-up flowers.

 

 

_He wants it and that's fine_  
_So it was and so it will always be_  
_He wants it and that's the custom_  
 _Whatever he wants he gets_

 


End file.
